Daniel Carpenter
Daniel Carpenter is a human, son of Michael and Charity Carpenter. Description Daniel is the second child and first son of Michael and Charity Carpenter. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Daniel has taken Molly's place as the oldest sibling after she moved out. Hope, who Molly calls "Hobbit", told Molly: "Daniel is the boss kid now, but he isn't as good as you. He yells a lot more." ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, he's a member of the Chicago AllianceGhost Story, ch. 9 and a skilled knife fighter. He also wants to be given his father's sword Amoracchius from Murphy. Appearance In Proven Guilty, he has dark hair like Michael and a solid, somber expression. He looks like he might be almost old enough to take a driver's test.Proven Guilty, ch. 10 In Ghost Story, he's a brawny young man, tall and better filled out than the previous time Harry saw him. He had dark and untidy hair, intense grey eyes, and a deep dimple in his chin. Harry thought Daniel looked like he was sitting on a hot stove and "ready to bounce up at any second, boldly do something ill conceived". Will seemed to be focused on Daniel. Daniel scowled at Will, but quickly backed down as though he had "run afoul" of him before. Character In Ghost Story, Daniel seems to be quick to act, and have little patience for subterfuge. He was also impatient as to the disposition of two of the swords, and leaving Sanya vulnerable as the only remaining Knight of the Cross. This led him to spilling the secret in front of one of the White Court. In the series ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, when he takes responsibility for taking care of the other Carpenter children after Molly runs away. Later in the same book, he "takes a spiritual flogging" after drawing the attention of the fetches away from the rest of the family, so Charity can hide them in the safe room. However, despite that flogging, he shows enough presence of mind to climb up into the tree house where Hammerhands (the fetch attacking him) can't follow—no hands.Proven Guilty, ch. 31 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Daniel is in attendance at a meeting of the Chicago Alliance at Murphy's home. When Felicia, a White Court vampire, arrived, he reacts strongly to her mojo, likely because of his age, and the inherent hormones of post puberty. During the meeting, in his zeal at wishing to fight the enemy he unwisely let slip that Murphy has possession of two of the Swords of the Cross in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire. He demanded that Murphy "bring forth the Swords". Murphy asked him to leave and help on watch. Later, he tried to stop Butters and Fitz from entering Aristedes hideout then agreed to help them when he learned that Father Forthill is held prisoner inside. He and Butters pretend to be Wardens while Harry locates Forthill. When Aristedes spots the ruse, he attempts to kill them, but Daniel challenges Aristedes, and he is clearly well-trained, strong, with inherent ability to fight. Aristedes has Kinetomancy-enhanced speed. They are both injured badly but Aristedes retains control, although Daniel holds his own well. This lasts until Fitz comes back to stand up to him and take control of the gang. Fitz orders Forthill freed and EMT's called. Daniel asked him why he came back and Fitz answered that Dresden told him he'd always be running if he didn't come back. Daniel no longer suspects that Harry is some entity faking to be Dresden.Cold Days, ch. 36–39 References See also *Carpenter family *Molly Carpenter *Chicago Alliance *Karrin Murphy *Amoracchius *Fidelacchius *Felicia *Fetch *Hammerhands Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Carpenter family Category:Proven Guilty Category:Ghost Story